1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Display apparatuses display an image according to an image signal. Examples of display apparatuses include televisions, computer monitors, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and smart devices which are tremendously increasing in demand.
Recently, display apparatuses are increasingly being replaced by flat panel display apparatuses that are thin and portable. Flat panel organic or inorganic light emitting display apparatuses that are self-emissive have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and quick response speeds, and thus are receiving attentions as next generation display apparatuses. Also, the organic light emitting display apparatuses whose emission layer is formed of an organic material have excellent luminance, driving voltages, and response speeds, as compared to inorganic light emitting display apparatuses, and are capable of realizing a color image. Recently, flexible display apparatuses that include a flexible member to the organic light emitting display apparatuses are being studied.
One of the packaging technologies for protecting light emitting devices of such flexible display apparatuses is thin film encapsulation. According to thin film encapsulation technology, a display region of a substrate is encapsulated by a thin film encapsulation layer by alternatively stacking an inorganic film and an organic film at least on light emitting devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.